Una mentira Blanca
by Tenshi no buki
Summary: A veces es necesario mentir para poder ver en el corazon de otra persona, siempre y cuando la mentira no lastime ese corazon


Una mentira blanca

Neji se dirigía al hospital, con un ramo de tulipanes en los brazos y muy pensativo, ya era la vigésima vez que iba, sin embargo, no estaba seguro, ya que había ido tantas veces y no tenia cabeza para estar haciendo cuentas, desde ese día no tenia las ganas de nada, caminaba a paso lento y dudoso, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del firmamento, y aunque veía como lo observaban las personas a el no le importaba, toda konoha se había enterado del accidente, y era normal un shinobi herido, en este caso, una kunoichi… lo que no era normal era ver al genio Hyuuga visitando a diario a una persona, llego al lugar y fue directo a la misma habitación, ya sabia el camino de memoria, fue sintiendo una sensación ya muy familiar para él, y aunque lo negara no podía ocultarlo, sentía miedo, un miedo que le hacia sentir un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo, y cada una de las veces que se paraba enfrente de esa puerta sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensaba impidiéndole moverse por algunos segundos, después se armaba de valor para poder abrir esa puerta y volverla a ver, y como todos los días anteriores, ahí estaba, recostada en la cama, con sus cabellos sueltos y un montón de cables saliendo de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, que la conectaban con maquinas de todos tipos, junto a ella estaban Sakura y Lee, la pelirrosa le hacia su chequeo diario mientras Lee estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, según parecía hablando con ella, , pero el ojiblanco estaba acostumbrado a que su compañero hiciera eso, Tsunade les había comentado que talvez en su subconsciente la castaña podía escucharlos

- Neji – dijo Lee al notar su presencia, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro

- ohayo, Neji – saludo Sakura volteando a verlo

- ohayo – respondió el ojiblanco

- bueno, creo que me retiro, sigue estable, adiós chicos – la pelirrosa salio de la habitación casi corriendo

- ¿Cómo estas Neji? – pregunto Lee en cuanto Sakura desapareció de su vista, viendo por un instante las flores que traía - ¿son para ella? –

El ojiblanco solo asintió

- creo que me retiro, adiós Neji, adiós Tenten – tomo la mano de la castaña y le dio un rápido beso antes de salir

Al quedarse solo con ella acomodo las flores sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama, quito las que había traído dos días atrás y coloco los tulipanes, se sentó donde antes estaba Lee y se quedo unos minutos observándola, tan frágil como nunca la había visto, esa misión fue demasiado para su equipo, no quería recordar nada, y comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta, tomo la mano de la kunoichi y la apretó entre la suya con delicadeza, no quería perderla, no ahora, en la ultima misión ella había abierto su corazón hacia él, y se arrepentía profundamente de haberle contestado así…

_-Neji, es que tu, me… me gustas mucho-_

_- ahora no Tenten, en otro momento, pero ahora no – _

De haberle respondido, hubiera podido decirle que el también la amaba profundamente, y solo talvez estaría bien

- Tenten, por favor quédate – le rogó en voz baja, recostó su cabeza junto a ella sin soltar su mano y siguió hablando - no quiero dejarte ir… yo te amo, eres la única persona… con la que deseo estar…

no quiero perder a la persona mas importante en mi vida…

sabes, he sido tan egoísta contigo y con todos, perdóname por eso, no quiero que sufras, quiero hacerte feliz, tal y como tu me has logrado hacer un poco mas feliz…

y lamento no haber estado ahí para protegerte, pero en verdad, no quiero estar solo, no me dejes solo por favor Tenten…

quisiera que me veas sonreír, y que también me puedas ver llorar como lo hago ahora… deseo tantas cosas, y la mayoría de ellas no las podré cumplir si tu no estas…

tienes que luchar… si no lo haces jamás serás como la hokage…

siguió hablándole por varios minutos, el nudo de su garganta se fue deshaciendo poco a poco y sus ojos que desde hace días habían estado en vela se cerraron de cansancio, quedo recostado sobre las piernas de la kunoichi, sus orbes blancos aun hacian notar todas las lagrimas que habia derramado, su compañero de equipo entro unos momentos después

- ¿Neji? – pregunto al ver la escena, jamás pensó lograr ver a su compañero así…tan…preocupado… temeroso…y ahora, tan vulnerable, durmiendo tal cual niño en los brazos de una madre, en su caso, como un enamorado en los brazos de su amada

- silencio – fue callado por un susurro – esta durmiendo – decía Tenten con una amplia sonrisa, pasando su mano por el liso cabello del ojiblanco y con los ojos cristalizados, se había quitado todo lo que tenia encima, los tubos que la mantenían con vida solo estaban sobrepuestos en su cuerpo, sentía mariposas en el estomago mientras su mano rozaba con su sedosa cabellera

Lee no acababa de entender el porque quería guardar el secreto, sabia que mentirle a Neji en esos temas no era correcto – _no le digas nada, ya llegara el momento de sorprenderlo _- _¿que estaba esperando al hacer eso?_

- lamento haberte echo sufrir todos estos días, pero desde ahora todo estará bien… -

…"_Jamás se ha dado a ningún hombre el don de mentir con tanta audacia como pueden hacerlo las mujeres"…Alejandro Pope_


End file.
